The Party
by photo88
Summary: Sora is going to a sleepover at his school with everybody there and things start to get interesting when the teachers mysteriously get stoned. Please read and review.


**So I am trying to make a bit more of a **_**Spicy**_** fic with a new main character. This is the first chapter and is a bit of a sneak preview for what is coming later on. If you think I should keep writing please review because so far its been easy to get this down.**

Sora's POV

I walked down the sidewalk with Pence, Ollete and Riku in the direction of the school. The lamplight blended with the headlights of the cars whizzing down the road. Pence wore a confidant expression on his face, Riku was strangely stern and and my expression was blank faced and thinking hard. I had an old sleeping bag slung over his shoulder which inside had a canteen of 50% Vodka that I had found discarded and 50% sprite. We had been awaiting the school lock in, everybody sleeps over at the school, ever since it had been started as a rumor. Ollete had several pills of ecstasy in her pack that would be used but not by her later on.

The plan was to slip the teachers a small dosage of ecstasy so that they would be incapacitated so that everyone could party. I made a face of disgust at the thought of our portly History teacher rubbing up on the English teacher Mrs. Dubarr.

"So how we gonna lure the teachers into the room so we can lock em in there?" Pence asked.

"We wont have to, when they're tripping on the X you can just nudge them into the room or throw a glowstick in there, they will swarm." Ollete answered. I never quite understood the relationship of Pence and Ollete, she was one of the most beautiful girls in school yet she goes out with Pence, there had to be something more than met the eye. I do remember when they met though, we were at a popular kid party and the game was seven minutes in heaven. Of course Pence and I signed up to play and we gathered in the circle anxiously awaiting to see who got spun with the goddess Ollete. The empty bottle slowed to a halt at Pences feet. He didn't know who he was paired with but by the look on everyone's face he knew that something was going to be interesting. The crowd which had formed parted and Ollete stepped forward. She looked nervously about, and Pence turned a pale shade of white. I knew that he was crazy about her but he looked strange. The next thing that happened was the two of them walking into the Holy Closet of Seven and I went up to put my ear to the door. I heard no words which seemed like a bad sign but after an interesting eight minutes a grinning Pence exited the room covered with lip gloss with Ollete on his arm.

Riku and I on the other hand were both sadly single but we planned to change that tonight. I had my eye on a fine young specimen named Kairi. Her silky red hair, her iridescent gaze and the general sweetness that defined her. I knew that she was coming but the problem was that she didn't know that I liked her, yet. I planned to use this ecstasy trip that the teachers to my advantage when it came to advancing in the realms of status and reputation.

I wasn't worried but Riku was a bit, or maybe he was just stern or depressed I couldn't tell. His expressions were so hard to read.

Eventually we arrived at the medium sized brick school and saw most of the high school lights on. As I got closer I could tell that people were smiling and having fun but they could be having more. There was also a big circle of teachers at the door waiting for the new arrivals. They had a box of money for the entrance fee.

We paid the fee and I could see that they were drinking water but that it was well in their field of vision. The teachers were supposed to stay up all night to make sure that no one did anything inappropriate. With this knowledge I was already formulating a plan.

"Dude, there they are..." Riku poked me and pointed to the group where Namine, a pale angelic blonde that he liked, and Kairi were standing.

"Where'd Pence and Ollete go?" They seemed to disappear.

"Oh well, no back up." I walked forward to the cluster of girls and cracked my neck with confidence.

"Hey Kairi!" I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Wha- Oh Hey Sora! Whats up." We hugged and I began talking again.

"We just got here, Pence and Ollete wandered off to go make out somewhere." She laughed.

"Did you bring the Vodka?" She asked quietly. I gestured to my book bag.

"Ollete got her hands on some ecstasy pills." I used this chance to get closer to Kairi. "We're gonna slip 'em in the teachers drinks somehow. Then everybody will be free to party."

She stared at me looking perfect as an angel for a while then answered smiling. "Sounds fun." She said softly and sweetly.

The front door slammed open and I heard Axels exuberant voice all the way down the hallway. He stomped around with his buddies, Saix and Demyx and ran down the hall yelling incoherent lyrics to some rap song.

He bounced around around the corner and shook his head wildly when he saw Roxas, me and Riku.

"Whoa! What's up guys?" he shook his scorching red hair out of his eyes in mock surprise that we were there.

"I gestured to my bookbag."

"Ahhh, Love is in the air."

"Soon to be." I commented quietly looking in the direction of Kairi who was walking away to join her friends. But before I could rejoin her I had business I needed to take care of.

**By the way I don't do ecstasy I just thought it would be funny to put in the story.**


End file.
